


The Diary of Dean Winchester

by VelocityPoint



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has feelings, Diary/Journal, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Other, POV Dean Winchester, dean's shitty life, you know his ass has a diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelocityPoint/pseuds/VelocityPoint
Summary: Sammy got Dean a Hunter's journal, and Dean doesn't use it as a Hunters journal. Everyday there will be an update, I'll make sure to cover a lot of things. As he get's older the entries are longer. Until the Diary eventually stops.





	1. 1992

**Author's Note:**

> Year, 1992, Dean is 14 at this time.

x/x/1992

Dear Diary, if I am going to keep a journal I might as well go all out right? 

I just turned fourteen, and once again Dad didn’t give me a gift and left me in a motel again with Sammy. Sammy got dad to buy this journal for him for school, of course, he lied and gave it to me for my birthday. And what kind of brother would I be if I didn’t use it He promised me that for my birthday he would take me to the lake back home and go fishing. I don’t even know why I bother with him. He takes Sammy out on his birthday and makes me stay in the motel and hold the house down. I do everything he asks of me without complaint. I wonder what made him hate me so much. I am gunna stop writing now before my dad catches me and burns it. 

-Catch ya on the flipside, DW. 

 

x/x/1992

Alright, Diary,

My father hasn’t come back to the motel in a week, he did by the motel room for a month, but, Sammy and I are running out of food. I give Sammy my helpings but, I am so hungry I just can’t take it anymore. I am going to the bar with a fake ID to smuggle some dudes for money at the pool table. Sammy is watching Thunder Cats, so He’ll be alright for a few hours. 

Catch ya on the flipside, wish me luck, DW

 

x/x/1992

 

Alright, Diary

I did manage to smuggle a couple hundred from those guys at the bar, and only walked out with one black eye. I told Sammy I fell. But, I bought groceries to last me and Sammy a year alone. I bought the little man enough lucky charms to vomit a rainbow. I also bought more pens to keep up with my entries. Also, some Caffeine pills, so i can stay awake and keep an eye on Sammy.

CYOTFS, DW

 

x/x/1992

Alright, 

 

It’s raining today, and my dad is teaching me how to drive again. The car is running well today. Dad, was playin zeppelin in the car. I decided to name her Baby. I felt like it was deserving of her. The baby that they always sing about that beautiful woman that everyone wants to be a backdoor man for. Gotta go, he’s a calling for me. 

CYOTFS, DW


	2. 2000

x/x/2000

I met a girl named Cassie at a bar. She was one year older than me. Prettier than any other women I had ever seen. I got around. But, her. The way she made love to me. Would make any man feel like she’s a keeper. She agreed to be my woman. Someone agreed to be my woman. It makes me feel all giddy inside. I am going to tell her about the life. She says that she loves me. Maybe I can have it just like mom and dad had. I can only hope.  
CYOTFS, DW

x/x/2000  
Cassie didn’t believe me. She said I was crazy and walked off. Told me to never call her again. Dad was right. You cant have love with a life like this. I guess I am just meant to be alone.   
CYOTFS, DW


	3. 2008

Hey, 

I met an angel today, yes, an actual angel. I still don't believe or trust him. But, there is a force between the two of us. It's strong, it's like a magnet. And I am the negative end. His name is Castiel, he said he gripped me tight and raised me from perdition, and I have a pretty scar on my shoulder to prove that's true. This is too much for me, for sam, for the world to handle. And when I sleep, sometimes Castiel comes, and shows me things. And some times actually I dream about Castiel. About the barn. The lightening, the wind, and his blue eyes meeting mine. I feel a connection, and Castiel is a mouthful. I'll dub the trenched bastard Cas. 

CYOTFS, DW


End file.
